The present invention relates to an electro-optical device for correcting gray-scale levels of pixels, to a method of driving the same, to a data line driving circuit, to a signal processing circuit, and to an electronic apparatus.
A technique of correcting gray-scale levels of pixels has been suggested. For example, a technique of adding correction data to gray-scale data designating the gray-scale level of each pixel and of D/A converting the added data to adjust the gray-scale level of each pixel is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-307424 (paragraph 0008 and FIG. 1).
However, in the above-mentioned structure, since data signals are generated from the sum of the correction data and the gray-scale data by one D/A converter, the minimum value of the correction amount of the data signal by the correction data is limited to resolution when the gray-scale data is D/A converted (the variation of an analog signal when a least significant bit (LSB) of digital data is varied). That is, since analog data signals are generated from the gray-scale data, it is difficult to correct the data signal by the amount of correction smaller than the resolution set in the D/A converter. Of course, when a D/A converter that is compatible with digital data of a larger number of bits is adopted to improve the resolution, the minimum value of the correction amount is reduced, and thus it is possible to accurately correct the gray-scale level of each pixel. However, in this case, additional problems, such as an increase in the size of the D/A converter and an increase in the manufacturing costs thereof, arise.